elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Restoration (Skyrim)
This Doesn't Work Yes It does just have a ring of Fortify health regen and it's equal... It took me 3 hours from level 49-100. 03:02, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Equilibrium + Healing powerlevel "Trick" No one has ever power levelled Restoration like that. It doesn't work. 1) Equilibrium drains more health than the "Healing" spell (the Novice level continuous one) heals. And even if you use a higher level healing spell, since it isn't continous you'll just end up killing yourself during the down time between casts. So it's definitely not a perfect equilibrium. 2) Even if you did try it with Healing, the amount of experience gained by using that spell is negligible. You would literally need to hold the cast button down for about a month in real time without ever letting go in order to get from the starting level to level 100. So it's definitely not speedy either. 19:27, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :You're right about that. I think the wording at Equilibrium is far more accurate and less POV sounding. --— Radical D (bother \ 19:53, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Equilibrium does not give XP towards alteration skill. I've left the suggestion, as some might want to use it to raise restoration, but I have edited the part about equilibrium raising alteration.RookY2K (talk) 03:54, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Circle of Protection also seems to raise the skill by a decent amount each time it is cast. 02:22, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Avoid Death I am planning to take this perk soon, though leveling has slowed. Can anyone with it already let us know if it is affected by Sailor's Repose and/or Regeneration. Is the amount of health healed raised to 275 (Sailor's) or 375 (Regen)/400 (Regen+Sailors)? Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 19:22, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Respite Perk With the respite perk, lets say you're a vampire and its day outside. You start running, but run out of stamina. I know that the healing spells will restore my stamina, but does it train the restoration skill even though im at full health? Books, quest, and training I feel that the "Books" and "Quests" section should be combined with the "training" section, since they are effectively all the same thing. "Books and quests" could be a sub-header, with "Trainers" and "Leveling techniques" as the other two headers. I realize this is not the standard for skill articles, but all of them may benefit from such a change, to be honest. -- 04:17, July 18, 2012 (UTC) It won't allow me to go to the necromage perk page. Better method (Maybe) I spent about an hour trying to level up with Equilibrium and by healing myself while taking constant damage from other sources before I got bored out of my skull and went looking for another way. Whoever posted the tip about casting Turn Undead was right. Even at level 90+, it was only taking me 30 seconds or so to level up - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EEbBF_MkXqs Vulfie - 01:29, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Restoration and shouts I hear that restoration affects duration and cooldown of shouts. If this is true, does anyone know the mechanics or formulas behind it? 04:14, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Poison rune I was planning to point out the the spell Poison Rune allows quicker levelling and is the only restoration spell to harm living enemies but I'm not sure were to place it in the article. 10:21, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Breton Magic Resistance Due to the fact that magic resistance is multiplicative and not additive, a Breton character with those perks and enchantments is not going to be at 95% magic reduction. Using those numbers, if I've done my match correctly, that character is only going to have a 72% magic reduction. This is the same math that says equipping two 50% fire resistance items will not make you immune to fire damage (instead giving you a 75% fire resistance in total). KiraTsukasa (talk) 12:18, February 8, 2015 (UTC)